Connectivity between devices for performing different types of tasks is becoming more and more important as evidenced by the growth in Internet-of-things (IoT) technology. As IoT connectivity expands, so does the potential for digital assistants to control and interoperate with other devices. Currently, inter-device connectivity technology by way of digital assistants is at its infancy stage and the ability for digital assistants to perform operations across various devices (e.g., a smart home assistant device and a mobile device) and applications is limited by developer ecosystems and other proprietary implementations. In an ideal implementation, a digital assistant should seamlessly be employed to allow a user to execute actions on their mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, wearables) via a smart home assistant device. Even though some smart home assistant devices have “always-listening” modes, the specific actions that they perform are not executable on mobile devices or enabled via the smart home assistant application installed on a corresponding mobile device, which is where users spend a majority of their time. Moreover, conventional digital assistants do not assist in seamlessly connecting mobile devices to smart home assistant devices such that the smart home assistant devices perform desired actions on the mobile devices.